


Mission in the Interlude

by purplenerd777



Series: Stories from Starfinder [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fair Warning I am probably not going to finish this, Not Beta Read, a completely random arc, doesn't align to canon, fits in between the end of chapter 3 before makeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/pseuds/purplenerd777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Empire tries to recreate their deadliest weapon? The best captain in the Galaxy is reluctantly recruited to help the Republic once again with the help of her sister, a Jedi Knight. Read to see the story unfold as the crew learns more about their captain's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission in the Interlude

When Sillani first awoke in her quarters, she couldn't tell what had woken her. Until she felt Starfinder shudder throughout the entire ship. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed a shirt lying on the ground and made her way out of her cabin, to the sound of her crew all scrambling to their positions. Pulling her hair into a ponytail to get it out of the way she entered the bridge.

"What's going on?" She demanded as she approached Corso.

"We're under fire from Imperial Fighters." Corso stated, sliding out of the way, allowing his captain to take over manning her ship.

"Get on the intercom. I want a status report from Risha, and get Guss and Bowdar up to the turrets now." She ordered spinning her ship in an evasive manoeuvre that would send novice pilots into confusion. No such luck, as the pilots were able to follow her without too much confusion. Before she could demand anything else she heard Corso relaying her orders. Betting that Bowdaar and Guss were already in the turrets, she spun the freighter around to face the Imps that were on her tail so her crew could have a clean shot of the fighters.

"Captain, the shields are taking a beating, if we get hit anymore our engines are gonna be left wide open." Riisha reported over the intercom.

"We've been in worse situations before," Not a complete lie. Taking stock of the enemy ships, it looks as if it wasn't a patrol they ran into in the neutral space they had docked in above Nar Shaddaa, but an ambush.

"What are our options, Akaavi?" Sillani shouted, pulling _Starfinder_ up so she would be behind the fighters currently on her tail. She swore, as they were able to quickly follow the ship.

"I hate to say it, but the only option is to clear them and jump to Republic territory." Akaavi reported walking into the bridge.

"And if we can't?" Sillani grumbled as more fighters appeared, despite Bowdaar's and Guss' attempts to clear a path.

"I don't see any other options." Akaavi, stated as she fell into a chair, due to a delicate evasive manouever.

"Better think of one quick-"

"Son of a Hutt. Is that an Imperial Starfighter?" Corso swore over the intercom.

"Everyone buckle down, this is going to get messy." Sillani called.

"Captain shields are at 30% and dropping"

"Captain there are too many, Bowdaar and I can't handle them all" Guss called down while Bowdaar tried to protest feebly. Yet the two of the still were attempting to take down as many fighters as possible. It just wasn't doing any good.

"If we get any closer to that Starfighter we're going to be pulled in." Akaavi stated. That was when another ship came onto the radar. Clearing a path wide enough for Sillani to make a break for it.

"Akaavi, set a course for Republic space. I don't care where, but it better be ready in a minute." Sillani demanded as she pulled away from the fighting. At this point she didn't care who that other ship was, but if they wanted to play hero they were welcome to while she got her ship and crew to safety. "GET READY FOR JUMP." Sillani called, just before she punched it. Only once the stars elongates and _Starfinder_ was safely in hyperspace did Sillani let her shoulders relax.

"Where are we heading?" Sillani asked, tightening her hastily done ponytail.

"Courescant." Akaavi stated, as she took the pilot's chair over from Sillani, who made her way to the crew room, where everyone would meet for a status report.

"How bad is it?" Sillani asked as she and Risha made their way to the bar, Sillani pouring Corellian whisky for her and Risha once they made it.

"We're definitely going to have to dock somewhere so I can get a new shield generator."

"Damn." She tipped the glass of whisky down, and swallowed quickly, enjoying the comforting burn it provided. As she slammed the glass down, Bowdaar and Guss both made their way into the crew room.

"Did you see what that ship was?"

" _It was Republic issue of some kind. Common for Jedi knights to be given_." Bowdaar reported as he approached.

"Why would a jedi risk their neck for us?" Guss asked sinking into the couch.

"Well, Guss had you actually been a Jedi you would realise that most Jedi have this absurd sense of heroism." Riisha stated as she delicately sipped her whiskey.

At that moment Corso appeared through the door. "Captain, we're getting a call through the holoterminal."

"Or maybe it wasn't a Jedi and these people want some form of compensation." Sillani grumbled pushing herself off the stool she was sitting on and made her way to the ship's holoterminal. " _Starfinder_ to the idiots with no sense of self preservation." Sillani answered, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, is that really the way to greet your sister?" A Miraluka in Jedi robes stated with a small smile on her face. At that the crew of _Starfinder_ went silent as their captain let out a bark of laughter.

"What are you doing saving a filthy smuggler?" A broad smile stretched across Sillani's face, pulling at her scar.

"I was in the area, and wondered how the _Starfinder_ managed to attract the attention of an Imperial Starfighter." The Jedi sounded as if she was scolding Sillani to the rest of the crew, yet Sillani's smile only grew larger if that was possible.

"Trust me, I didn't want it to happen. I was just finishing a job on Nar Shaadaa, and out of no-where these Imps started chasing us. It's almost like Imperials don't like having things stolen right from under their noses. Course if they didn't have them up in the air all the time they wouldn't be having this problem." Sillani boasted, relaxing even further, as casual banter, which appeared to have been shared countless times before continued, leaving both crews even further confused.

"And what was this," The Jedi paused choosing her words carefully"job?"

"Picking up some weapons the Imps are working on. Something called Death Mark II-"

"Are you sure?" All sense of calm vanished from the Jedi's face. And instead she frowned. 'What? Yeah Vin I'm sure, I was told to pick it up before some pirates got to it? What's the problem? I've carried weapons before."

"But none quite like this I'm sure. You must come to the Jedi counsel on courescant and explain what has happened. If it is what you say it is, we are in a great deal of trouble." Vinalana's hands looked as if they were itching to rest on her lightsabers, but she kept her hands where they were.

"You've faced this before?" Despite the Miraluka's mask Sillani could practically see the dark look which flashed across her face. "I will tell you more about it on Courescant, it is better to talk about these things face to face. May the force be with you."

"And with you." Sillani replied in kind before logging off the holoterminal. When she turned to face her crew she was met with varying degrees of astonishment and curiosity. "Looks like we'll be docking on Courescant, Risha. I know it's not cheap there, but I'm sure the quality will be better than whatever that liar sold us on Quesh." Sillani said as she went to head back to the crew room, with her crew following silently behind her.

"Of course. Though I'm sure we can pull a few strings to get a better price. Maybe throw out that you killed the Voidwolf." Riisha replied, being the first of the crew to recover.

"I shall tell Akaavi to make for port." Bowdaar said while quietly making his escape, not caring whether or not their captain had hid something from them, but leaving just in case the others decided to start demanding answers. That left the rest of the crew in silence while Sillani sat down, waiting for the eventual questions.

"Um," Of course it would be Guss to breach the topic. "Is no one going to talk about the bantha in the room?"

To play innocent or not. "The fact that we're carrying deadly cargo? I know, it's just absolutely horrifying isn't it? Don't worry, I'll make sure you all get extra for hazard pay."

"That's uh, I don't think that's what Guss meant, Captain." Of course Corso would be curious as well. Perhaps she should have told her partner. Well, as they say, what's done is done.

"Captain, trust me I don't want to pry. In fact you keep whatever secrets you want so long as you don't get me killed while keeping them. But what I think Farmboy is meaning to say is that that person, that Jedi, called you sister." Riisha finished.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Sillani replied, bringing a hand down over her face, stretching her cheek tattoos and scar.

"And?" Ah Risha, despite her attempts at keeping distance she always wanted to be kept in the loop.

"We're sisters." Sillani replied easily. There was silence. Sillani could feel the tension in the room as her crew waited for an explanation. She would have felt it even if she wasn't a Mirialan, it was so evident in the way they all held themselves and their own ticks. Corso was rubbing the back of the neck looking as if he was thinking of the right words to broach the topic, though she knew he wouldn't confront her until they were alone. Riisha's smile had slowly began to turn into the look of someone who just downed a shot of sour liquor. And Guss looked as if he might burst before she even got a chance to explain anything. She could even sense that despite Akaavi and Bowdaar in the bridge were stewing in their own thoughts about the revelation.

Sighing Sillani stood up, "Not by blood obviously, it was a ritual I picked up on a merchant ship I worked on at one point. Drink from the same glass of Corellian wine and you become siblings, thicker than blood. It was a stupid ritual that the workers did and I thought she might have needed a sibling at that point." She cut herself off then, no need to show them all of her cards, no matter how hard she tried to keep open communication between them. This seemed to satisfy Guss and Riisha for the moment, but by the look Corso was giving her she knew she would have to explain better. And soon.

"I wasn't questioning the different species thing Captain, my question was more how'd you end up with a Jedi as a sister." Corso joked. But she could tell it was forced, she could see that despite Corso being clumsy with his words most of the time, this time the message came loud and clear. We need to talk.

"Let's just count ourselves lucky it doesn't run in the family." Sillani said standing up, making her way to the bridge. "Now let's get this old girl landed."

"Everything is all set Captain, we're just waiting for clearance from command station." Akaavi reported, giving Sillani back the chair.

"When we land I want Riisha and Bowdaar to go find a new shield generator, one that won't break down on us barely five minutes into a fight if you can manage." Sillani ordered, pulling Starfinder closer as they were given clearance to land.

"Corso and Akaavi you watch the ship, if what we've got is as bad as Vin says we're gonna need to be careful."

"'Course, Captain." Corso replied quietly, though it was clear he didn't like to be on guard duty while his captain went off to meet her sister and the council. "And me Captain?" Guss asked as Sillani nestled _Starfinder_ into the hanger.

"You can come with me. It'll give you a chance to see what a real Jedi looks like." Sillani replied moving from the chair to the exit with Guss in tow.

"That was one time!" The rest of the crew heard Guss call to their Captain. Bowdaar let out a questioning roar, while also heading towards the exit with Risha.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Riisha stated as they headed towards the exit of the hanger.

"Holo us if anything goes wrong!" Corso called, but it was clear he was talking to both parties.

"Do not worry, our clan is strong. Our captain especially." Akaavi assured as she began to pull apart her blaster rifle to start cleaning it.

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this." Corso muttered, pulling out Torchy to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Thanks for reading, if you would be interested in reading in more of Sillani's story, I am working on a story with Sillani as the OUtlander (angst heavy). This is really just a test run to see how people like my writing for this fandom.


End file.
